


Alive

by Hailhydration



Series: Saphael AU's [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon? what Canon, Idiots in Love, M/M, Raphael is head of the clan, SO MUCH FLUFF, Simon being adorkable, Simon never leaves the hotel, everyone is happy, this is fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhydration/pseuds/Hailhydration
Summary: Simon hums. And sings. All the time.It’s infuriating. And distracting. And all kinds of unacceptable.Raphael just hasn't put a stop to it yet for...reasons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down to write Malec soulmates while listening to music and somehow wrote this instead. I hope you like it:)  
> As usual, no beta so please let me know if I made any mistakes.

Simon hums. All the time. He might be having a normal conversation, only to break it off and hum a few bars dramatically and then start speaking again like nothing out of the usual had happened. If he doesn’t hum, then he will sing. Sometimes Raphael will be lucky enough that he keeps it quiet, singing under his breath, merely murmuring words, but oftentimes he’ll just break out with lyrics exploding out of his mouth, loudly proclaiming to the whole hotel that he’s ‘just a poor boy, nobody loves me1’.

It’s infuriating. And distracting. And just all kinds of unacceptable.

Of course everyone hates it. Raphael was able to ignore the first few complaints that came his way, mainly because they were from seasoned old vampires who had just gotten overly used to dead silence. But then the complaints started getting more regular, and Raphael started to get more annoyed. He’d been doing a great job of ignoring the fledgling until everyone started talking about him. Now it seemed that everywhere he went Simon would appear, around a corner asking him in tune if he ‘liked Pina Colada’s?2’

Sometimes he’d be trying to find some peace, and go to his usual hideaway on the rooftop of the hotel only to find it already occupied with a young body singing and twisting his body in the grotesque movements that the mundanes class as dancing. It was these moments, as Simon imagined himself alone and moved in such a careless manner that Raphael would find it difficult to remember that he was as dead as the rest of the vampires. There was something about his features, the way he smiled, the way his voice would change from a well-practiced melody to mere joyful shouting and just the way he used his whole body, that screamed ‘alive!’. It made something in Raphael ache, and although he would never admit it, he would always leave quietly and with a burning anger directed at Camille for her actions.

Simon seemed to think that every action required a soundtrack, he’d be participating in the usual chores every clan member did and start telling his fellow workmates about ‘when he was a young boy’ and his father ‘took me into the city to see the black parade3.’Because of complaints about this, Raphael was forced to give Simon exclusive jobs that required far more responsibility, simply because they were activities that were best completed alone. This was an extremely faulty solution though, as Raphael felt it was necessary to appoint himself as supervisor over Simon. These were important jobs, okay? They needed to be finished in time and done properly. It was crucial that Raphael spent his free time watching over the clueless boy.

Perhaps Raphael would be patrolling just after dawn, making sure every member of the clan was safe, and he’d pass Simon’s room to find the teenager playing his awful contraption instead of getting ready to sleep. Always at this time he’d be strumming the guitar and humming mournfully. The sound would echo through the empty halls as if it belonged in the horror movies Simon forced the clan to watch with him. It aggravated Raphael, that was all. It certainly didn’t concern him or make him worry about the emotional wellbeing of the fledgling.

It was annoyance, which made him pause at the doorway each morning before he finally elected to enter Simon’s room. It was irritation that made him demand the reasoning behind the song. It was with impatience that he waited for the answer. Of course, those adjectives don’t usually involve soft steps, hesitant words or comforting almost smiles. But they were adjectives that Raphael was used to, so who was there to judge him? If anyone tried, he would most vehemently deny that his heart softened when Simon told him it was used to be him father’s favourite song. His heart was long dead and cold, it did not soften. 

Each time someone complained Raphael would knock them down with a few simple, curt statements. Simon was still a fledgling, he was young, and he was not used to the hotel yet. They were just the facts, of course Raphael wanted the boy to stop annoying them all just as much as everyone else.

He hadn’t even realised that it had been a year since Simon had become a permanent fixture at the hotel until Lily brought this to his attention. Of course, he should have guessed from the fact that Simon had been singing ‘happy anniversary baby4’ constantly for a week. But no, it was Lily who reminded him of this. She’d followed it up with a direct request that he finally do something about the songs.

“He’s clearly not adjusting.” She said bluntly. “It’s been far too long already, you need to do something or one of the other will and they don’t have a hopeless crush on the boy so they will not be gentle.”

Raphael did not splutter. He did not, and anyone who says he did obviously has no idea what they are talking about. Raphael does not splutter. He was temporarily caught off guard, that is all. And he handled himself in a poised manner that did not include wild denial or alarmed shakes of his head.

Besides, how he reacted was not of any importance. He did not feel anything at all towards Simon. Nothing, except perhaps a small shred of displeasure. It did not matter how he felt,-if he felt anything, which he didn’t-he was going to do something about the singing problem, once and for all. After all, Raphael was the head of the clan and his fellow vampires looked to him to solve such issues with an unbiased calm and control.

It was with this unbias calm and control that Raphael appeared at Simon’s door two days later. He had already made arrangements, and was confident that after today Simon would cease to annoy anyone else. Raphael would have taken care of the issue and peace and quiet would return to the hotel.

Simon had looked resigned, when Raphael had coldly informed him that the noise complaints were too many to ignore. The younger vampire had looked hurt, but accepting as he was told that he would have to stop singing, humming, and generally making any unusual noise.

Raphael had opened his mouth to continue speaking when, to his alarm, Simon’s eyes had filled with tears and he had started _sobbing._

“It’s all I’ve got left of him.” He’d said, his voice breaking. “My dad, he’d always encouraged me to express myself in music, go-fuck, _he_ knows that I was shit at expressing myself any other way. But I understand, I guess. I expected this sooner, but at least I got this much.” With that he had turned into the depths of his ridiculously untidy room and returned with his battered acoustic guitar. He’d miserably handed it to Raphael and closed his door in Raphael’s face.

Raphael had been left alone holding the guitar awkwardly with only the faintest idea of what had happened. With a sigh at the stupidity of the fledgling, he had tiredly knocked at the piece of wood and waited for Simon to appear again with a confused expression on his face. Raphael had promptly shoved the instrument back into his arms and instructed the boy to follow him.

He led him down a secluded hallway to a newly renovated wing of the hotel and gestured carelessly to the two large doors that formed the entranceway to a large room. Simon had obediently opened the doors and let Raphael lead him into the chamber. It was a plain location, one wall with electronic devices built into it along with several stools and microphones.  The ceiling was littered with numerous kind of lights, some coloured and some plain, others looking like large stage lights.

Simon accessed the room with a confused and dazed look on his face, but as Raphael didn’t plan on staying around, he turned to leave.

Only to be stopped by a hand on to his shoulder, with a grip that would have damaged mundane skin. Raphael simply stared at the hand, and when it didn’t let go, his eyes followed the trembling arm til he reached Simon’s face, the look of confusion having changed into one of wonderment.

Raphael glared at Simon when he didn’t say anything, didn’t give any reason for the hold on his shoulder. When their gazes finally met, one glazed over and one filled with irritation, Simon finally spoke.

“Raphael,” He started, his voice a mere whisper that made Raphael feel remarkably odd and somewhat uncomfortable. “What is this?”

Raphael shook himself free from the young vampire and rolled his eyes expressively. “You’re the mundane.” He said tersely, “I would have thought you’d know better than me. It’s a studio, of course.”

Simon still looked stunned when he replied. “But…but what is it for?”

Raphael shook his head, because how hard was it to understand?

“It’s for you of course, you incompetent fool.” He snapped, “No one will disturb you here, the walls are soundproofed and there’s a door that leads to the roof so you can dance out there.”

Simon didn’t reply this time, just repeated the words ‘for me?’ under his breath while wearing an expression abnormally similar to a goldfish. He seemed to understand finally, at the very least, so Raphael once again attempted to leave.

Only to be stopped once again. This time by a pair of warm lips against his and a young body pressed against him. For a moment, he felt frozen, and didn’t even begin to respond. It was only when Simon started to draw away that he moved at all, his arm came up automatically, keeping the boy close to him. And like a rusty machine, Raphael moved himself mechanically til they were once again kissing, this time with his own arms around Simon and his own lips moving against the others.

And in that moment, as Raphael pulled back only slightly to look into Simon’s eyes, he forgot his heart was cold, he forgot that he was annoyed. He forgot that he was dead. Because as Simon smiled against his lips and danced away temporarily, crowing about how he had ‘kissed a boy and liked it’, Raphael had never felt more alive.

 

 

 

Songs used:

1Bohemian Rhapsody-Queen

2Escape (The Pina Colada Song)-Rupert Holmes

3Welcome to the Black Parade-My Chemical Romance

4Happy Anniversary-The Little River Band

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! So I wrote something with ZERO angst??!! I couldn't believe it either. What did you think? Can I pull off sweet or should I got back to sad? Please leave me a comment to let me know, and a kudos to keep me fedXD


End file.
